


Blast From the Past

by trascendenza



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get into a transporter accident on their way down to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast From the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is carmarthen's [fault](http://carmarthen.livejournal.com/tag/fandom+needs+dinosaurs).

They re-materialized seconds after being beamed off the _Defiant_.

Bashir blinked against a bright light—the sun?—blinding him.

His eyes went wide once his vision cleared. "Sir?"

Sisko, standing in the shade of what appeared to be an enormous tree, had a strange look on his face. "Yes, doctor?"

"…this doesn't look like Earth."

The Apatosaurus in front of them swallowed another large stone, and the expression on Bashir's face clearly showed that he was imagining his head in place of that rock.

Sisko shook his head ponderously. "I'm afraid it does."

"Sir, if I may—"

Sisko turned and looked at him calmly.

"I think according to Starfleet Regulations, Section 3, paragraph 19, we are required to do everything in our power to…" Bashir swallowed audibly, "prevent ourselves from being eaten. I suggest we remove ourselves from the area immediately."

"Yes, well, we wouldn't want another Temporal Investigation, would we?" Sisko grinned at the Apatosaurus. "A damn shame, though."


End file.
